1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool for cutting and stripping armored electric cables and more particularly, to a tool having adjustable jaws for cutting the metal sheath of an armored cable such as a metal sheath of BX cable, BX sheath, or the like, stripping the insulation off the cable after removing the armor, and cutting the electric wire of the cable after removing the insulation, whereby the tool has multiple functions such as metal sheath cutting, insulation stripping, and electric wire cutting functions, and the tool may be conveniently carried in a tool pouch, and adjusted for treating any size armored cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
BX cable as is well known, is an armored cable, and includes one or more insulated wires within a metal sheath. The sheath is formed by a helically wound metal strip having one edge of the convolutions thereof overlapping and interlocking with the underlying edge of adjacent convolutions. The BX sheath alone may be used as a conduit in wiring installations, and when in place, wire may be threaded therethrough.
The metal strip forming the BX sheath or conduit is of a relatively hard steel. The cross section of the strip is generally in the shape of an S for interlocking purposes, and when arranged as a helix, it is extremely difficult to cut.
Tools in the form of hack-saws or cutting pliers are well known for cutting BX sheath but these have not been altogether satisfactory. Such tools require considerable physical effort and time in cutting, the ends of the separated sheath sections cut thereby are ragged and sharp, and there is a likelihood of cutting or impairing the wires therein in the cutting operation.
Furthermore, such tools have only a cutting function, and there is the requirement of the use of many independent tools for stripping the insulation skin or cutting the electric wire of the armored electric cable. Such conventional tools for use in armored cable are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 669,556 to Spring, U.S. Pat. No. 786,454 to Montgomery et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,031,470 to Eck et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,400,177 to Tomsick, U.S. Pat. No. 2,493,941 to Belden, U.S. Pat. No. 2,551,401 to Underhill, U.S. Pat. No. 2,591,560 to Lavoie, U.S. Pat. No. 2,902,759 to Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 3,107,424 to Stackawicz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,172 to Clark, U.S. Pat. No. 3,483,617 to Krampe, U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,901 to Pettit et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,206 to Naquin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,903 to Cormier, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,290 to Ducret.